The present disclosure relates generally to building security systems of a building. The present disclosure relates more particularly to systems and methods for analyzing data generated by the building security systems to improve the building security systems.
In a building, various building devices provide security monitoring and fire detection and response. A false alarm can be a serious problem for security or fire systems. In some cases, the majority of the alarms (e.g., approximately 98%) generated by security or fire systems are false alarms. Responding to false alarms creates a heavy financial burden on customers, police departments, fire departments, and alarm system providers.
False alarms can, in some cases, be attributed to three preventable causes, user error, faulty equipment, and improper equipment installation. Examples of user error may be a user entering an incorrect keypad code into an alarm system, a user leaving a door or window open, or a user leaving objects near motion detectors. In some cases, the equipment itself is faulty. For example, the equipment may be reaching an end of life state and equipment parts may be wearing out or breaking. Regarding improper installation, motion detectors may not be installed in proper areas or placed at the proper heights.